


Sinbad and Jafar's Surprise

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Birth, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sick Character, Unknown Mpreg, chubby sinbad, pregnant sinbad, worried jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Sinbad is sick, and his generals are worried. Especially Jafar. Sinbad, the man he’s followed around the world, has never been sick before. So what could possibly be making him feel so bad now? It turns out to be a blessing in disguise.





	1. 1

It came on so suddenly.

Jafar remembered standing at Sinbad’s side as he proposed trade negotiations with a few visiting foreign dignitaries. Sinbad had just finished speaking and left them to deliberate, and he smiled at Jarar. They both already knew what the dignitaries would decide upon, and it would help boost their economy even further into prosperity. 

And then, ever so subtly, Sinbad’s hand had moved to grip the front of robes, over his stomach. To others it would seem like a casual gesture, but to Jafar’s practiced eyes, he could see the start of tiny trembles in the muscles of Sinbad’s fist and forearm. The tightening of his jaw, the flash of pain in his eyes. Without prompting, Jafar helped speed up the treaty process.

As soon as the dignitaries were out of sight Sinbad dashed through the back entrance of the room and into a bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Jafar stopped just outside and cringed when he heard Sinbad retching on the other side. “Sinbad? Can I come in?”

A ragged cough answered him, followed by gagging noises. There there was a pause. “... No. I’m fine, go back to your duties.”

Jafar frowned. “I can hear perfectly well that you’re not fine. Just let me help, okay? Please.”

It could have been the worry in Jafar’s voice, or just Sinbad’s realization that he was worse off than he thought, but he reluctantly opened the door enough for Jafar to get inside the bathroom. 

“Oh Sinbad…” Jafar knelt beside his king, cringing at how how the other man was sweating and shivering. “When did you start feeling like this?”

“Just this morning, but it wasn’t this bad-” Sinbad coughed into his fist, but it became a wet burp that led to another torrent of vomit leaving his mouth. This time he didn’t lean forward fast enough despite Jafar’s assistance, and it sprayed all over the both of them. 

Sinbad’s hand moved to cover his mouth as he stared at the mess in horror. “I- I’ve never done that before. I’m so- huurrpp!”

Jafar managed to grab the back of Sinbad’s head and force his face into the toilet before he could vomit on the both of them again. “Stay right here, I’m going to get us a change of clothes.”


	2. 2

Jafar thought Sinbad would be better after a day in bed, and at first, it appeared that he was right. But the very next day Sinbad threw up again, this time briefly in the early morning. Then he said that he felt fine and carried on with his day like normal. 

Same daily pattern for the next two weeks, and Jafar was starting to worry.

The royal doctors and nurses could find nothing wrong, yet Sinbad grew weak from the daily vomiting and started sleeping so much more than he had before. 

Thankfully, the strange sickness eventually faded. Jafar and Sinbad did their best to write it off as a bad dream. Sinbad could finally keep his food down- in fact, it was almost as if he was eating more than before his illness. 

One night, while lying in bed, Jafar let his hands wander across Sinbad’s body, curling his fingers in his hair, wandering down his neck and chest, trailing down his stomach… 

There was a tiny bump under his fingers. 

Jafar almost said something, but then closed his mouth. It wasn’t his place to mention if Sinbad had gained a little weight, and it wasn’t like it was enough to be worried about. It was just a slight curve where Jafar had been expecting to find taught muscle, and it had surprised him, that was all. 

Nothing to worry about. And yet, Jafar wondered- could something still be wrong with Sinbad?


	3. 3

Okay, so a little bit of weight hadn't been bad. But this was getting ridiculous. Sinbad’s belly had expanded outward into a large round globe, and it was getting harder and harder to hide it under his robes. 

Sinbad frowned at himself in the mirror, but then smiled when Jafar’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Sinbad froze reflexively, then forced himself to relax and turned to face Jafar, who kissed him on the nose. “Anything. What is it?”

“Are you still feeling okay? I mean, you were so sick all those months ago, and I- I don’t want to upset you but-

Sinbad looked away. He knew that this talk would come, but it was still hard all the same. “I know, I gained a lot of weight recently. Honestly, for the most part I feel fine, but I have the feeling that this,” he gestured towards his waist, “isn’t natural.”

“Maybe we should call in the palace doctors.”

Sinbad shook his head. “They didn’t know what was wrong when I was sick, and I feel like this is connected. Why should they know anything this time either? And I don’t feel all that bad with everything else. Maybe I’m just getting fat from sitting on my butt and running a kingdom all day.”

Jafar knew that Sinbad didn’t really believe what he was saying. But he looked so stressed and scared, and Jafar didn’t have the heart to push him any further. “Alright then. It’s okay, I just asked because I love you, and I’m not losing you to anything. But if you start feeling bad, you’ll tell me. Right?”

Sinbad pulled Jafar into a hug- a little awkward with his belly in the way- and whispered, “Of course. Because I love you, and I trust that you care about me.”

Maybe everything would be just fine. Jafar knew that Sinbad was a strong man, and they could get through whatever this was just fine, as long as they were together.


	4. 4

Sinbad woke in the middle of the night, Jafar curled around his side. A strong cramp rippled through his gut and he cringed, supporting his belly with one hand as he struggled out of bed to use the bathroom. Another cramp, even worse than the last, hit him right as he finished, making him gasp quietly. 

Warm fluid ran down his legs, and Sinbad’s eyes widened. He had just… that wasn’t… What was going on? Yet another cramp gripped his belly before he was able to process what had just happened, and Sinbad couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pain.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Sin? Is everything alright in there?”

Sinbad couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and he gasped, “No. Please- help me!” At first he thought he had been too quiet, but then Jafar was by his side. 

“What’s wrong?”

My- my stomach really hurts. And just a moment ago, I- I think I pissed myself? But it wasn’t right… gah! Ahhhgg.” Sinbad’s hands tightened into fists, grasping the front of Jafar’s robes, and his face twisted with agony. “There’s a weird pressure in my hips. It’s like m-my insides are c-c-coming out.” 

Jafar felt spikes of panic strike his heart, and he could feel his pulse racing his chest. “I’m going to get a doctor. Just hang on okay? It’s going to be okay.”

When Jafar rose to his feet, he could see blood on Sinbad’s robe.


	5. 5

“What do you mean there’s no doctor available! The king is sick!” Jafar could sense his face turning red as he shouted at the poor messenger. 

“I- I’m sorry sir, they all left for a convention two days ago.”

“Well, go find a doctor in town then. I don’t care if you have to wake the whole city or drag a doctor here in their pajamas. Go!”

The messenger scuttled away, and Jafar cursed himself for being so stupid. How had he not been prepared for something like this?

He hurried back into the quarters that he shared with Sinbad, a small part of his mind screaming that he would find his lover dead. But thankfully Sinbad was still very much alive, clutching his belly with shaking hands and shivering violently as cramp after cramp wracked his body. 

“Please tell me a doctor is on the way.”

“Almost. I sent someone to find one in the city. Just stay with me okay?”

Sinbad gave a painful chuckle and smiled. “I’ll try. But Jafar, there is an awful lot of blood, isn’t there?”

Jafar shook his head, forcing away thoughts of what Sinbad was implying. “Yes, there is. But you’re going to be okay. I need you too much to lose you like this.”

“I’m going to try and find the source of the bleeding. Maybe I can slow it down or something.”

Sinbad nodded and allowed Jafar to spread his legs apart and prop them up. “I think it was something inside of me. It felt like something in my guts twisted, and there was some sort of pop. And then all that fluid came out, and I was bleeding…” 

“Huh. You’re a lot looser than usual.” Jafar tried to look for cuts or anything else unusual, but apart from Sinbad’s strange looseness down below, there was nothing obviously wrong in sight. And yet, Jafar’s fingers still came back red.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. “The doctor is here!”

Jafar leaped to his feet, a surge of hope filling his chest. “Finally!”


	6. 6

“I’m Doctor Pearl Teneirs. May I examine you your highness?”

Sinbad nodded, and the doctor got straight to work, face paling when she saw the blood all over Sinbad’s bedsheets. 

“How far along are you?”

“What?”

She blinked. “How many months? Is the baby early?”

Seeing the confused looks on Jafar and Sinbad’s faces, she groaned. “You didn’t know… Well, congratulations. You two are going to be parents very shortly. Now your highness, have you felt any urge to push?”

Doctor Teneirs was brutally honest and left no time for Jafar and Sinbad to absorb their shock. She soon had Sinbad pushing as hard as he could, and Jafar was at his side, letting his hands be crushed. 

“Come on now, almost there- one more- come on, one more big push- ah, there it is.”

The mewling cries of a baby filled the air, and Sinbad grinned despite his exhaustion. Jafar almost cried when the doctor pronounced that the baby was a healthy little girl, placing her on Sinbad’s chest. 

“That’s so… She’s so beautiful… you’re amazing Sinbad. Sinbad?”

As hard as he fought to stay awake, Sinbad found his vision going dark. His eyes rolled back, and he slumped against the bed. 

Suddenly, the doctor was placing the baby in Jafar’s arms. “Take her. He’s fainted from blood loss and I need to see if there’s any internal bleeding.”


	7. 7

Jafar spent hours pacing outside, holding his baby against his body, before the doctor waved him in, covered in blood and fluids. 

“He’s fine, don’t worry.” Jafar let out a sigh of relief. “They’re both surprisingly healthy for an unknown pregnancy. Sinbad is resting, and I want him to stay in bed as much as possible for the next two weeks, and another week after that if he gets any dizzy spells. Come in and see him if you wish.”

Jafar hurried into the room, the baby still clutched in his arms. He sighed when he saw Sinbad’s eyes were open, and he gently lowered the baby into Sinbad’s arms when the king reached for her. “A baby, huh? I feel really stupid for not realizing it sooner. So… thought of any names?”

Jafar grinned. “I was thinking Esra, after your mother.” Sinbad nodded, staring down at the baby in his arms and feeling an overwhelming love for her. 

“I think it suits her.”

It was a strange way to start a family. But Jafar and Sinbad didn’t care one bit.


End file.
